Final Empire
“You see two rulers of a vast empire who just so happen to despise virtually every trait that empire possesses. The inequity, the cruel expression of privilege and the oppression of the dispossessed. The sheer idiocy of a value system that raises useless metals and meaningless writs above that of humanity and plain decency.” -Vitreous Vrinn History Led by the Twin-Emperors, the empire is based in its two great domed capitals, Thunderdome in the south and Xiclotl in the north. Served by mercenaries and soldiers, the Empire wars with various monsters, and attempts to expand its territory. The flag of the Final Empire is a thunderdome above the world. Some peculiarities from the era of the Doom still remain. Each house is covered with tilted metal roofs that divert the water into deep channels and irrigation ditches. Crops are similarly covered by metal panels that are removed after the storms to allow for sunlight to penetrate. The Final Empire can call upon various thief guilds, mage colleges, and temples in time of needs. The majority of warriors in service to the conscripts, guards, and local militia. There are a few small mercenary companies as well. The majority of these soldiers are humans, but there are a fair number of Elves and Dwarves, as well as other humanoid races. Any members of other races are usually individuals, with some exceptions. Of note are the Elementals who guard the Twin-Emperors, the Lizardfolk warriors that protect the marshland and rivers, a company of Centaur warriors, and the Elves who protect the forests. During the Doom, the structure of the imperial military was decentralized. The General of the Imperial Army commanded the armed forces, but control was given to local commanders, who lead whatever forces they can muster. Many of these soldiers were mercenaries. Collectively, they serve as the Imperial Army, and were required only to bear the Imperial flag and heraldry, obey orders given to them by appropriate Imperial officials, and ensure that taxes were collected. This has changed somewhat after the rise of the Twin-Emperors, with a greater emphasis being placed on a clearer chain of command. Towns and Cities * Moor’s Sister: Beside the river, Moor’s Sister is a trade hub, and an exporter of fish. It is ruled by the Moor Council, an alliance of guild leaders. * Sarindel: A large city in the north, Sardinel boasts a large military force, and is a center of trade. It is ruled by the Baron of Sardinel. * Derika: A fairly large mining town with access to raw ore from the mountain. Despite its access to raw material, it is a very poor town. It is ruled by the Mayor of Derika. Derika flourished since the rebellion, and the mines have begun to produce great wealth. * Matar: Another trading hub, Matar is a larger city with a small river fleet that transports food throughout the Empire. It has a small military force. It is ruled by the Governor of Matar. Matar flourished since the rebellion, and is now a military power as well as a trade center. * Thunderdome: Southern capital of the Final Empire, Thunderdome is an ancient city that served as the capital to a previous fallen nation. Protected by an iron dome above and a wall to the east, it is the center of military power. It is ruled directly by Twin-Emperor Silvius. Once ruined, the capital has been repaired and expanded, and is considered a safe and prosperous city. It has been renamed to Thunderdome to distinguish it from the northern capital. * Xiclotl: Northern capital of the Final Empire, Xiclotl was once an abandoned city in the far north and home to one of the two thrones. It has been turned into a habitable city and scientific research facility by Twin-Emperor Brennen, who uses it to create constructs and other arcane creations. * Carnay: A distant and independent town, Carnay is plagued by banditry, and barely loyal to the Final Empire. It is ruled by the Lord of Carnay. * Rivertown: Another exporter of food, Rivertown boasts a small fleet and transports soldiers to various points of the Final Empire. It is ruled by the Mayor of Rivertown, who reports to the Council of Rivertown. Rivertown is the cite of Marnard Ningel’s rebellion against the Final Empire. * Fisherman’s Heart: An exporter of fish and lumber, Fisherman’s Heart lies beside a lake, and wars with the darkness within the eastern forest. It is ruled by the Mayor of Fisherman’s Heart. The Council of Lords * Nim Lawfey: Imperial Ambassador * Vitreous Vrinn: Captain of the Imperial Flagship * Quas Gena: Treasurer * Dar Qhoris: Grand Master of the College of the Sciences * Uristophor: Grand Master of the Arcane Academy * Fax Gallengrand: General of the Army of the Southern Throne * Warrizek: General of the the Army of the Northern Throne * Corand: Chief Magistrate * Miris: Imperial Pontiff * Rann Fery: Commander of the Secret Police Downfall The death of Brennen followed by the abdication and eventual death of Silvius would end the Final Empire. It only ever existed as an artificial construct centered around the two archmages and their thrones, and lacking that, served no purpose. The northern Final Empire has been abandoned, and the southern Final Empire has been carved up between Shangare, Ragnarok, and Atlantis. Gods The people of the Final Empire had their own pantheon in the past, although worship was largely stamped out during Emperor Monopoly's rule. The chaos of the Doom ensured that the Final Empire in its current state worships a plethora of gods from various pantheons around the world, and many gods even more obscure then that. For the purposes of the imperial ruling class, the god paid the most homage is Arawn, the death god of Guilddon, who raised Twin-Emperor Brennen from the grave. Their representative god on the Holy Council is Arawn. The Doomed Triumvirate Category:Countries Category:Islands of the Blessed